The World's Era of Change
by Gale-of-Time
Summary: What would have happened if Lucy was kicked off the team when Lisanna comes back? Lucy leaves the Fairy Tail only to be found by a princess, of the Dragon Clan on less. Follow Lucy, her children, and her friend and mentor Ariana for a story of pain, sectrets, and adventure. *my first Fairy Tail fanfic hope you like it cause it isn't like any other*
1. Chapter 1

******Hey readers this is my first story on Fairy Tail and if you think that this is just the average lucy getting replaced story then you are dead wrong **

**I have found that i like the part of lucy leaving to become stronger but i don't like the part where lisanna is always evil so i decided to make my own fanfic with my own take on the whole thing **

**This story is a little AU and has OCs in it, if you don't like just DON'T READ IT!**

**Ill stop rambling so y'all can read.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Saying Farewells**

Lucy was walking along the river ignoring the fisherman as they warned me to be careful. Fairy Tail had been having a month long party for Lisanna who had 'come back from the dead.' Lucy had left the party just after what Natsu and her team had said to her.

Not only had her teammates just kicked her off the team but because of what she and Natsu had gotten themselves into three weeks ago she was nearly a month pregnant. Right before she had left the party she had spoken with her friends, the only people who seem to be noticing her right now, Levy, Gajeel, Juvia, Charle, and Wendy.

Lucy and informed them that she intended to leave the guild within the next few day. Now Lucy had caught herself thinking back on what exactly happened earlier that day.

~flashback Lucy PoV~

_I'm sitting at my usual spot at the bar watching the festivities that surround Lisanna. I mean I don't have anything against Lisanna, it's just that whenever I try to talk to her we get interrupted be someone. I sigh looking over at the silver haired barmaid "Hey Mira could I have a Strawberry shake please." _

_ "Sure, no problem, I'll be back in a minute," Mira replied before disappearing into the kitchen. After she was out of sight I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned to see my teammates, Natsu, Gray, and Erza._

_ "What is it Natsu?" I ask, slightly nervous at the expression he is giving me. I flash a confused glance at Gray and Erza before looking back at Natsu._

_ "We want to have Lisanna on our team again," Natsu said. I felt my body freeze for a split second. "We promised her that when we got older we would form a team with her. . ." Natsu trailed off._

_ Yeah, and you can go solo and get stronger, so. . ." Gray trailed off._

_ "It's fine you guys," I said forcing a smile, "I'm sure you'll make a great team."_

_ "Thanks so much Lucy," Natsu said before running back to his original spot._

_ I silently watched after them until I hear Mira come back from the kitchen. She hands my order to me and goes back to talking with her brother and Cana. I turn to see Levy, Wendy, Juvia, and Charle walking toward me._

_ "Juvia thinks we should talk somewhere private, is that okay with you Lucy," Juvia asks me, I simply nod before getting up to follow. As I get up I can feel Levy place a hand on my back for support. The five of us walk into the infirmary and sit down on the beds._

_ "I don't know if I can handle any more if this you guys," I say placing my face in hands to cover my tears. "I don't want to be here anymore, I think I should leave Fairy Tail, I'm only getting in the way."_

_ "But you can't! Isn't Fairy Tail your family," Wendy exclaims, "Aren't we your family."_

_ "I'm not saying you aren't, I just . . . don't know . . . if I can . . . keep up . . . this façade," I say in-between so. "And besides how am I supposed to keep This a secret," I point out placing a hand on my abdomen _

_ My friends sigh, Levy places a hand on my shoulder and looks and me with an intense gaze._

_ "I don't want you to leave, but if this is your decision then I won't stop you , however," Levy says sternly, "you have to promise us one thing."_

_ "Promise us that you'll come back," Charle continues, "no matter how long it takes."_

_ "Alright, I promise," I reply, tears streaming down my face, Levy pulls me into a hug and Wendy and Juvia quickly join our group hug._

_ "Juvia thinks Lucy should go home and get some rest," Juvia says breaking the hug._

_ "Okay, I guess I can talk to Master about this in the morning, though I'm going to get up early so I might not see you guys. But I won't forget to keep in touch," I tell my friends before leaving the guild to go home._

~end of flashback~

I walk into my house and go up the stairs. As soon as I get into my bedroom I pull out a suitcase and begin to pack. After all I'll probably just leave right after seeing Master.

After I finish packing I go talk with my landlady, I give this month's rent and tell her that I will no longer be renting the house. When I come back I sit down at my desk and begin writing letters to the guild and my teammates. After I finish I collapse on my bed and fall asleep, a part of me dreading tomorrow.

~morning~

The light of the sun slowly filtered through the windows and into my room, peacefully waking me up. The first thing that pops into my head is what happened yesterday, and I can fell tears well up in my eyes.

I drag myself out of bed and get myself ready. Before I leave the house I summon Plue and pick the small spirit up.

"Time to go to the guild and talk to Master," I say as cheerfully as I can before walking out the door. It took me about a half an hour to reach the guild, but for once I didn't mind. Besides I was still early,_ I doubt anyone other than Master and Mira are here at the moment, _I thought to myself as I opened the door to the guild.

"Good morning Mira," I call out as I walk over to the bar.

"You're here quite early Lucy," Mira says giving me a questioning look.

"I came early because I need to talk with Master about something," I reply cheerfully, "is he in his office?"

"He should be, though I think he'll be leaving soon so you might want to make it quick," Mira answers returning to her work of getting the guild ready for the day.

* * *

~Master's PoV~

I keep my head down as I continue to work on the pile of written apologies. It isn't long before I hear a knock at the door.

"Come in," I say without raising my head from my work. I look up when I hear the door close and see Lucy, her eyes red from crying.

"I have a favor to ask of you Master," Lucy says sitting down in one of the chairs, "would it be alright for me to leave the guild to train." I look at my child, my eyes wide with shock, this shock soon change to saddness as I sit down on my desk and look at her.

"I won't stop you but can you tell me why you would want to leave," I ask, still slightly shocked.

"I was kicked off of my team because I'm weak, nearly everyone in the guild is ignoring me and making me feel like a replacement, and I need to get stronger, for the both of us," Lucy replies tears streaming down her face. At her last statement I see her place a hand on her abdomen.

I sit on my desk slightly shocked by what she told me, I hadn't known any of this was going on until now. _I'm a pathetic excuse for a father, not even realizing that something was wrong with my own child. _

"I . . . see . . ." I reply still shocked. "When will you be leaving and more importantly, when are you coming back."

"I'm leaving as soon as I finish speaking with you and . . ." Lucy trails off, "I don't know when I'll come back . . . 3 to 5 years maybe more."

"I understand, come here child," I sigh as she walks over. I place my hand over hers and mutter a spell, I take away my hand to reveal her blank one. I look to see a tear role down her cheek. "Don't worry yourself Lucy, the moment you walk back through the main entrance of Fairy Tail your mark will reappear. But Lucy, never forget that Fairy Tail is your family and your home, and that no matter what you think, you will always be welcome. Also know that you were never a replacement, no one could ever replace a precious child mine, neither you nor Lisanna."

"Thank you Master," Lucy says smiling, "I have one last favor to ask of you though." Lucy puts her hand into her pocket and pulls out several letters and hands them to me.

"What are these?" I ask as I look at the letters, one to the guild, her teammates, and Happy.

"They're letters for my teammates, Happy, and the guild," she tells me as she looks down at the floor. "I'd like it if you could give these to them once they have realized that I am gone, and if today anyone asks where I've gone can you tell them that I'm on a solo mission."

I look from Lucy and back down to the letters, as a run my hand across them I can feel the seal that has been placed on them. "I shall do as you ask, and I will always be waiting for your safe return."

"Thank you Master, for everything," Lucy says exiting my office and leaving with a question. Even though I had my guesses, just who Was the father of her unborn child?

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it the next chapter should be up tomorrow when i finish typing the stupid thing**

**reviews with constructive criticism are appreciated  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi readers, change of plans, chapter two today and chapter three TOMORROW! **

**I got a review telling me to update so I did I hope you like **

**Oh and my first and main OC comes in in this chapter**

**And now I will gladly shut up so y'all can read **

* * *

**Chapter Two: Turning the Wheels of Fate**

~Lucy PoV~

I leave the guild after saying a goodbye to Mira. I hurry home to collect my suitcase and say my final goodbyes to the land lady since I promised that I would. As I reach my house I walk in and run up the stairs to my room. I take my suitcase off of the bed and summon Virgo.

"Punishment princess?" Virgo asked the moment she appears.

"No Virgo, can you take the rest of my stuff to the spirit world and keep track of it until I find a new house?" I ask as I extend the handle on my suitcase.

"Yes princess," she replies before disappearing with the rest of my stuff. Virgo is quickly replaced by, my spirit that loves to come out on his own, Loke.

"Are you sure about this princess," Loke asks me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Yes Loke, I'm sure," I reply simply, "I'll be right back I need to say goodbye to the landlady."

* * *

I walk to the train station with Loke after talking to landlady. I look back at Fairy Tail one last time before boarding the train. I place myself in an empty seat toward the back of the train and look out the window before dismissing Loke.

"Excuse me, miss," I look up to see a girl about a year or two younger that me with long blue hair (imagine Wendy's only it get gradually lighter towards the ends). "Would you mind if I sat here, everywhere else is full," the young girl asks me nervously.

"I don't mind go ahead," I gesture to the seat across from me.

While the two of us sit in silence I take a glance at the girl's features. From her height she looks to be no older than 15 and her hair, which reaches her waist, is held back by a head band and the scarf that lies loosely around her neck. She wears a simple blue dress that goes just beneath her knees with a navy belt around her waist. I look back out at the horizon before I'm torn from my thoughts by the girl's sweet voice.

"So, are you a celestial mage?" the girl asks pointing at the key ring on my belt, I nod turning to look at the girl. "Oh, where are my manners, my name is Ariana Crescent it is very nice to meet you," Ariana says putting out her hand, "and I too am a celestial mage, are you a part of a guild?." I take her hand and shake it lightly.

"I'm Lucy Heartfillia," I reply, "I used to be a mage of Fairy Tail."

"I don't mean to be rude, but why did you leave," Ariana asks her sapphire eyes flashing me a confused look, "from what I've heard that is supposed to be rather . . . interesting."

"I left because I'm weak and I need to train," I tell her turning to look out the window again.

"If you want I can train you, even though I look like a kid I am an experienced mage," she says I turn my eyes to look at my once again. "And I'm sure that none of my clansmen would mind having you around."

"Clansmen?"

"Oh, I'm a member of the Dragon Clan, and I guess I should mention that for me to train you, you would have to become a member to," she replies to quickly for me to catch.

"Wait a minute, slow down," I say putting a hand up to silence her, "what do you mean 'Dragon Clan.'"

"Okay I'll explain, but it might take a while . . ."

* * *

After about an hour or so of explaining I think I starting to grasp what Aria (nickname) is talking about.

"So let me get this straight," I say only slightly confused at this point. "You are a part of the Dragon Clan. Who are the descendants of dragons and the protectors of the Lost Magic," I pause looking at Aria for a split second.

Aria gives me a nod.

"Your clan has been in hiding for 400 years, but has recently decided to resurface by training outsiders and bringing them into your clan. Because you are the descendants of dragons you have lengthened life spans and have the ability to learn all forms of Lost Magic," I finish my summary of what Aria just told me. "Am I getting this right?"

"Yep, to put it in a nutshell yes," Aria exclaims, "but you forgot the part of me being the princess!"

"My head is spinning," I grumble quietly. A part of me can't believe that I've opened up to her this much and vice-versa, but then again I do feel strangely connected to her. At this point I have explained my entire situation to her, even the part of me being pregnant.

"However, I should warn you," Aria says with a strangely serious tone. "You should know that if you join the clan you have to abide by our rules and codes of law, this includes the part of your children being members and you having to learn new magic. "Will it be dangerous for them, will we be looked down upon for being outsiders."

"No of course not," Aria replies playfully, "and besides you won't be the only outsider and I'll be the one training you."

"But is it okay for you, the leader, to take on a student," I challenge, "especially when I'm an outsider and the number of students will eventually increase."

"Lucy, I am well aware that according to my clan's laws I will have to train you as well as your children," she answers calmly. "But I have spent years trying to find a student that can not only be my student but also my friend. And even though we have only just met, I think that I have already found that in you."

"And you are sure that this training will make me stronger," I ask one final question.

"How strong you get, how far you go, and how high you reach is completely up to you," Aria says her eyes sparkling happily. "I can only take you as far as you wish to go."

"In that case I accept your offer," I reply giving Ariana a look of determination.

"Then let's hurry home and get the ceremony for the Rite of Entrance scheduled," Aria cheers as the train comes to a stop. "And it would appear that we have arrived, once we get off the train I'll lead the way, explain the more finite details, and you can ask me any questions that you might still have."

"Okay," I reply, following her off the train we grab our belongings and head out.

* * *

After three days of walking Aria and I find ourselves in front of what looks like a very large, very old, very intimidating, foliage covered fortress gate.

"Here we are!" Aria exclaims, trotting up to the fortress that looks to be about 100 feet tall.

"Woooow, this is a lot larger than I imagined it to be

"Oh don't worry, the inside isn't as intimidating as the outside," Aria says as she lays her hand on the gate, "although I should warn you that the city is quite large seeing as we have a lot of training centers." Aria's hand lights up as she mutters a spell under her breath before pushing the door open. "The city of Avalon welcomes you, Lucy Heartfillia, and now to introduce you to people and more importantly your exceed!"

1 . . .,

2 . . .,

3 . . .,

"Wait . . . WHAAAAAAAT!?"

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it and be sure to review if you feel like it**

**I won't be typing the third chapter til tomorrow so look forward to it!**

**(also, sorry that this chapter is short, they gradually get longer)**


	3. Chapter 3

******I do not own fairy tail ( though i wish i did)**

**peps have been asking me to update so I went ahead and typed this**

**i hope you guys like, I made this chapter longer so i hope that makes up for . . .**

**well what ever I'll shut my trap so y'all can read**

**Chapter 3: Times are Changing**

~ General PoV, Fairy Tail~

It was yet another normal day in Fairy Tail, if there can be such a thing. The new and improved Team Natsu had decided to go on a mission and were looking at the request board.

"How about this one?" Gray suggests, holding up the sheet for the others to see.

Please help, our village has been

Attacked by bandits, please get rid of them.

# of mages: 4

Reward: 200,000

"Oooooo, it has a nice reward, let's go," Natsu exclaims with enthusiasm.

"I'll take it over for my sister to sign," Lisanna says before running over to the bar where her sister was.

"Alright we meet at the train station in an hour, **understand**," Erza say when Lisanna gets back, being sure to put emphasis on the last word.

"Yes Erza," Gray and Natsu say in unison before glare at each other.

"Why you copying what I said Ice Princess."

"You want to go at you flame brain."

"Do I here fighting you two," Erza says, a dark aura surrounding her.

"No we're just having a nice brotherly talk right Natsu," Gray says in a desperate attempt to calm Erza down.

"A-aye," Natsu replies his voice nearly an exact replica of Happy's.

"That's good, getting along is good," Erza says before turning her back on them. The pair returns to glaring the moment she does.

* * *

"Hey Erza!" Lisanna exclaims, running up to the red-haired re-equip mage. "Is Lucy not coming with us on this mission?"

"Lucy is on a solo mission right now, so she won't be coming," Erza replies after a short pause.

_And I was hoping that the two of us would finally get a chance to sit down and get to know each other, I was hoping on getting all the juicy details of her and Natsu's relationship so far, _ Lisanna thought letting out a sigh.

Before too long Natsu and Gray got there and they boarded the train. Natsu was knocked out almost immediately, courtesy of Erza.

"So are we just supposed to find, defeat, and turn in the bandits," Lisanna asks, Ezra nods, "they must be difficult to handle if the reward is that high."

"Yeah, I guess, but we'll be getting more info on it when we talk to the client," Gray says before gazing out the window.

* * *

"Lisanna, what were you doing, I told you to protect the villagers not Natsu," Erza yells at the silver-haired take-over mage.

I'm s-sorry," she apologized, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Sorry isn't gonna cut it!" Erza shouts, "Because of your actions many of the villager nearly lost their lives not to mention we almost did to." Erza had begun pacing back and forth in front of Lisanna, attempting to not ripe her hair out. The villagers hadn't been too worried since there hadn't been any casualties and had given them the reward before returning to taking care of the injured.

"I didn't mean to, I just-."

"You think Natsu can't handle himself? He's been through a lot worse than this Lisanna. Why is it that you think he is so incapable of protecting himself?" Erza had finally stopped pacing and was rubbing the bridge of her nose. "With Lucy it was so much easier, she believed in us and did what she was told at the very least," Erza shot a glare at Lisanna.

Lisanna visibly flinched; hurt by the words Erza had spoken. Erza swung the two nearly unconscious boys over her shoulder and looked back at Lisanna. "Don't do that again or else you're gonna be in big trouble." Lisanna quickly got up and followed her teammate from a safe distance.

* * *

Erza sat down on the bed, dying her hair and thinking about the events of today. She was still quite angry with Lisanna for not doing as she was told and had no intention of forgiving the girl anytime soon. A mistake like that had nearly killed all of them. Lisanna had either forgotten her role or was mixing up Natsu with the one from Edolas.

Erza let out a sigh and folded the towel, setting it down. She equipped her pjs and walked back to the room. Gray seemed fully awake now and was sitting on the edge of his chair. While Natsu slept soundly on the bed.

Gray looked up at Erza angrily, "Why did you say those things to Lisanna and yell at her?" he demanded. Erza got herself settled in a chair before answering.

"So she told you about that?" Erza inquired running a hand through her damp hair.

"Yes, now answer the question." Several of the veins in Gray's head were visible at this point.

"I was simply informing her that she had done something wrong, what that was, and telling her not to let it happen again," Erza shot him a 'don't ask questions' glare before looking at her nails.

"This is her first job back, you should give her a break," Gray replied quickly forgetting what usually happened when he talked back to Erza.

"Whether it was her first job back or not that doesn't excuse the fact that we were nearly killed because of her foolish mistake and inability to follow orders." Erza shot him another glare with a dark aura to make it clear that this conversation was over.

Gray decided that it was better for to let this go at this point and sat down on his bed.

Erza let out a sigh, "We are heading home tomorrow with no delay, is that understood?"

Gray paused before nodding his head and going to inform Lisanna of the plan. Lisanna quickly agreed knowing that nothing she could say was going to change Erza mind.

* * *

"We're back!" Natsu shouted as the doors flung open. The rest of the team trotted in behind him.

"Welcome back, how did it go Lisanna?" Wakaba asked, turning himself to face the girl.

""It went alright, we're all here," she said with a forced smile. Erza shot her a glance before sitting down at the bar to eat the cake that Mira had prepared for her.

"Did something happen?" Mira asked, worried at the somewhat dark aura surrounding the mage.

"We nearly got ourselves killed along with the villagers thanks to Lisanna's mistake," Erza grumbled as she picked up the fork and began eating her cake.

"Because of Lisanna? What did she do?" Mira asked getting even more worried.

"Lisanna protected Natsu instead of protecting the villagers," Erza's tone slowly growing bitter as she continued to eat. "Lucy would have at least believed in Natsu to take care of himself, same goes for the rest of us. But Lisanna," Erza didn't bother finishing the statement because she didn't have the words to finish. She held out the now empty plate, indicating that she wanted seconds.

Mira took the plate and looked over at her sister before putting another slice on the plate. "It's hard to believe that Lisanna would have so little faith. I'll have to have a talk with her later."

"Much appreciated, by the way where is Lucy? I haven't seen her since we left and usually she's the first one to greet us when we get back," Erza inquired as she noticed that the cheerful mage was missing.

"Master said that she had taken on a solo mission that would take her about a week or so to complete."

Erza shrugged and looked over at where Lisanna and Natsu were talking wondering if she should ask Master.

"Hey Wakaba, where's Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"Lucy-chan? Um, I think she's on a mission right now, she wasn't here when I got back from my mission a week ago so that must be the reason.

"Oh, I see," Natsu seemed rather disappointed by this .

"Don't so down Natsu she'll be back in a few days, don't worry yourself," Cana said as she chugged her barrel of alcohol.

Master watched his children worry over the late return of Lucy. He glanced at the group of Lucy's friends at their own table. They appeared to be glaring at Natsu in particular, and it dawned on him that they probably knew where Lucy had gone as well.

"Natsu if you're going to be that jumpy about take a job to pass the time or something," Master heard Erza say.

"Hey Master, can't you tell us where she went already," Natsu whined looking up at the man sitting on the second floor railing.

"Where Lucy went is none of your business Natsu," Master said before disappearing into his office and locking the door.

This surprised the guild because Master never ever locked himself in his office before. The matter was dropped and Team Natsu took solo jobs from the request board to pass the time.

* * *

~the city of Avalon, Lucy PoV~

"Wait . . . WHAAAAAAAT!?" I exclaimed.

"You'll see when we get to the training area," Aria replied letting her glowing hand push the gate open. "Welcome to the City of Avalon Lucy Heartfillia."

I stared as the gate swung wide and open to reveal a magnificent site that was more amazing than anything I had ever seen before. I looked around at the site before me and then back at Aria.

"This is unbelievable," I say in awe of everything around me.

"I thought you would say that," Aria smiles at me grabbing hold of my hand she drags me through the streets waving to the many people that greet her.

After about ten minutes of Aria dragging me we reach what looks like an Asian style training dojo. And once again I find myself staring at it in awe at the tall building.

A pair of exceeds come flying into us out of nowhere, "Welcome home Ariana-hime."

"It's good to be back now why don't I introduce you to my new student, Lucy," Aria takes a step to the side to reveal me. Both of the exceeds are girls and one is violet with a thief scarf and a bell on her tail and the other is a light shade of brown with the same mark under the eye as Aria, a flower earring in her left ear, and flower petal bracelets.

"The violet one is Rina who will be your partner, and the brown one is Flora who's my partner," Aria explains to me.

"It's very nice to meet you Lucy I'm Rina," the small violet exceed exclaims as she flies into my arms.

"It's nice to meet you as well, I'm sure the two of us can be great friends," I smile as I pat the little cat on the head.

"Alright, now that introductions are done, shall we get to work Lucy," Aria says as she slides the door open and lets me inside. "I can deal with scheduling the ceremony at the next council meeting. So who wants to get this training started!"

"We do!" Rina and Flora shouted as I slide the door closed behind me. I followed them through the house, and figured they would explain everything in due time.

* * *

_Dear, Levy, Wendy, Juvia, and Charle (don't go reading this to the whole guild and don't you dare go letting Natsu get his hands on it)_

_How have you guys been as of late? I've been great and training is going well. Aria tells me that we'll start with the basics and the easy stuff until after my children are born. The healers here determined that I was going to have twins during my last visit, I was ecstatic. You're probably wondering who this Aria person is, well on the train out of Magnolia I met her and she promised to train me. So she took me back to her home town and has been training me in both celestial magic and martial arts for the last month. I'll be sending this letter to you via my new partner and friend Rina. Rina is my exceed and has been helping me along with Aria and her exceed Flora. I'll write again soon, oh and tell Gajeel not to kill Natsu when he finds out that I'm gone._

_Sincerely, Lucy._

I finish my letter to my friends and roll over on my bed to look at the ceiling. _I haven't felt the seals on the letters being broken yet . . . never mind _I thought.

I feel a sharp jolt of electricity run through me and I know that my former Teammates have realized my absence and are reading their letters. _That didn't take them as long as I thought it would, but no matter I guess I had better send this letter before something happens._

I hand the letter to Rina and show her on the map where I want her to go. I tell her to be careful before sending her off wondering what kind of reaction the guild will have at my new friend.

* * *

**once again I hope that you guys liked it **

**and that the length will make up for the fact that I won't be able to update til next weekend**

**yeah yeah I know you guys want updates but the new semester is starting so I can't slack off**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! I'm sorry that this chapter didn't come out yesterday I was to busy with robotics team to type and during the week my teachers gave me a lot of homework. So I'm sorry for the late update, this chapter ended up being rather long for what i write.**

**Unfortunately this chapter gets a little sappy and a tad bit OOC so I will apologize ahead of time for that**

**But I'll shut up now so y'all can read **

* * *

**Chapter 4: Promises and Regrets**

~Fairy Tail, Master's PoV`

"Master, can you please open the door," I hear Mira's call from the other side of the locked door.

"It's been a month now, can you please come out and tell us where Lucy went," this time I here Erza's voice beyond the door. I let out a sigh, _I guess I should go tell the brats now, Lucy has been gone long enough that they won't be able to follow her. _I open my desk drawer and take out the letters before hopping off my desk and unlocking the door. I walk out and jump up onto the rail.

"LISTEN UP Brats," I yell, letting my anger seep into my tone. "I'm sure that all of you have noticed by now that there has been someone missing from the guild for the last month," I pause to look at the expressions on my children's faces. "Lucy, your former 仲間1—."

"What do you mean former!" Gray and Natsu yelled in unison , but for the first time didn't start a fight over it.

"SHUT UP!," a voice from the side of the guild yelled. I turned my gaze to see Lucy's close friend Levy with a dangerous dark aura around. _That aura is even more deadly than Erza's and that's says a lot._ Next to Levy I see Wendy, Juvia, Charle, Pantherlily, and Gajeel who has a hand on Levy's shoulder to calm her down. All of them however were sending a death stare at the rest of the guild. "Shut your fr**** traps and let Master finish," Levy finished, she was fuming at this point, not even trying to hide her pure anger. I look around at the shocked reactions to Levy's outburst before clearing my throat and continuing.

"Lucy, your former nakama, made the decision to leave Fairy Tail a month ago. Lucy asked me to keep her departure a secret until now," I put my hand up to stop any comments from arising and take a deep breath. "As far as her reasons, she left letters," I jump down from the railing and hand the letters to Mira, who looks through them before speaking up.

"There are letters here for Natsu, Gray, Erza, Happy, Lisanna, and the guild," Mira said before handing the letters to the recipients and opening the letter addressed to the guild.

~General PoV~

The guild fell silent as Mira opened the letter and began to read the letter.

_Dear Fairy Tail,_

_ By the time you read this letter I will probably be long gone. I don't know how long it has been since I left nor do I wish to know. For those of you who wish to know my reason for leaving, you should already know. I left because Fairy Tail no longer feels like a family to me; ever since we got back from Edolas everyone has been ignoring me and every time I have attempted to talk to Lisanna we are always interrupted by someone or something. However the last straw was when I was kicked off of my team, and essentially called weak. I have left to train and even if you look for me I doubt that you would find me. I don't blame Lisanna or any of my true friends (Levy, Wendy, Juvia, Charle, Gajeel, Patherlily, and Master) for what happened, it wasn't their fault you guys were jerks; the letter I have left behind have a seal on them with the exception of Lisanna's, Happy's, and the guild's. I'll probably be gone for a few years, but I sure that all of you will get on just fine without me, after all did just that while I was still there._

_ Sincerely, Lucy. _

By the time Mira was done reading the letter, many of the guild members had tears in their eyes or running down their faces. Team Natsu was especially upset about the whole thing, seeing as it was their fault after all, the four began to fiddle around with the seals on their letters.

~Ezra's PoV~

After what Lucy said in the guild's letter about the seals, I took out one of my magic blades and easily opened the envelope that was impossible to open only moments ago. I took the letter out of the enchanted envelope and unfolded it.

_Dear Erza,_

_ I'm sure that if you are reading this, then you have heard what I said in the guild's letter. I don't want you to blame yourself for what happened because in the end this was my decision and my alone. I also want you to know that ever since I met you and got to know you, I have looked up to you as an older sister. I love being around you and will miss your cute obsession over cake and maybe even your strict attitude, but most of all your kind heart. Make sure not to kill anyone and I look forward to seeing you in a few years._

_ Love, Lucy._

I look down at the letter and see my tears fall on then faded white paper. I tilt my head so no one can see my eyes from behind my bangs. _Oh, why did you have to leave, Lucy._

~Gray PoV~

I watch Erza read her letter and see the tears run down her face. Preparing myself, I use my ice magic to undo the seal on the envelope and take out the letter. I take a deep breath before unfolding the letter and reading it.

_Dear Gray,_

_ I'm sure that by now you have heard my letter to the guild. I don't want you or anyone else to blame themselves for my leaving. I have made my decision, and it really was only a matter of time, I have already become fed up with always being protected. So I have decided that it is time for me to train and become stronger, I also realized that this is something that I have to do on my own. I have always and will always think of you as an older brother, even if you have the strangest of habits, never forget that. And also, how long do you plan on making Juvia wait?_

_ Love, Lucy._

I begin to understand why Erza was crying, after all we ignored our little sister and caused her to leave. We had caused her pain and what made it worse was that it took her disappearance for us to realize our mistake. _I'm so very sorry Lucy, please forgive me._

~Lisanna PoV~

I was surprised when Mira-nee said that I had a letter too. I looked down at the letter before takeing it out of the envelope and unfolding it.

_Dear Lisanna, _

_ I know that from my letter to the guild , it sounds like I'm blaming you but I'm not. I don't blame you for anything, after all it wasn't your fault that you were sent to Edolas or that everyone in the guild was ignoring me. I really would have liked to get to know you better, I hope that we can get to know each other better when I come back. Also if you want we can send letters back and forth, just talk to one of my friends that already knew about my departure, I plan to stay in contact, but don't tell anyone else about it please. Plus if Natsu ever does anything to hurt you in any way make sure to tell me because I'll be sure to punch his face in when I get back._

_ Sincerely, Lucy_

I was surprised that she suggested we write letters when it appeared as if she didn't do the same with her team. _She seems really nice, I can't wait to bug her about her relationship with Natsu in our letters. _I fold the letter up and allow myself a small smile hidden behind the letter. _But wait a minute . . . KICKED OUT?_

~Happy's PoV~

I quickly open and unfold my letter the moment the guild's letter is read. I fumble slightly before I begin to read the short letter.

_Dear Happy,_

_ I know that my leaving will be a shock to you and that you are probably taking this the hardest. But please don't be sad or place blame, I will come back no matter how long it takes, I will be back. Oh, and please make sure that Natsu doesn't try and follow me. I love you Happy, be sure not to forget about me._

_ Love, Lucy._

When I finish the letter I feel my spirits raised slightly. After all she promised that she would come back. _Stay safe Lucy and come back soon, we'll miss you._

~Natsu PoV~

_Why won't this thing open!_ I look over at Erza and Gray and see them use magic to open their letters. _Oh! I get it. _I light my finger on fire and touch it to the wax seal on the envelope, I quickly take the letter out and begin reading it.

_Dear Natsu,_

_ I know that when you find out that I am gone you will probably hate me for not saying goodbye. But I also know that if I had told you beforehand that you would have either ignored me or tried to stop me; and besides this was a decision that I had to make on my own. I always loved the times that I spent with you both in the guild and on jobs as well as with the team. And I know that even if you don't feel the same way, I will always love you as more than just a friend. I love your goofy smile, the way you pressure me into taking jobs with you, even if you end up destroying things. But most of all I love your fierce desire to protect your nakama. I know that I am probably not one of those precious nakama anymore but that doesn't matter to me. I know that I am being selfish , writing this in a letter instead of telling you directly and saying this even though I know that you already love Lisanna. Please don't come after me and please don't make things any harder than they need to be. I will return but whether or not my feelings stay the same or not I don't know, but I do plan on getting stronger. But never forget that deep down I will still love you even as just a friend._

_ Love, your former partner, Lucy._

I sit and stare at the letter as different memories from the times I spent with Lucy. The times when she would yell at me for sneaking into her house or complain that the team destroyed something. The way she made me feel almost weightless when she would smile or laugh, the times Happy and I would tease her, and when Happy would tease us with his rolling tongue and how my face would heat up. How when he would do it for Lucy and someone other than me, oh how I had this strange anger that would rise up in me. I don't know what these feelings are so I hide and keep them to myself. But now because I had been trying to avoid those feelings, Lucy, who had become irreplaceable in my life, had disappeared. _What are these feeling? What do they mean? Oh Igneel what should I do._

~General PoV~

The guild watched as the expressions on their friend's faces change. But what they didn't see was Lisanna's smile turn upside down, into an irritated and angry frown.

"Hey Natsu~," Lisanna broke the silence with a sweet voice, but that tone changed to one of anger in no time flat. "What did Lucy mean 'kicked out' in her letter, would you be so kind as to explain exactly what that meant." A dark aura rivaling Erza's began to surround Lisanna, an aura that made Erza seem like a newborn puppy.

"Well . . . you see . . .," Natsu started, "we wanted you on our team again so we could catch up and spend more time together . . . so we asked Lucy if she would leave the team." The dark aura around Lisanna intensified and her arms began to shake with anger.

"Yes Natsu I did want to spend time catching up," Lisanna said in the calmest voice she could manage, "but did you ever stop to think that I might have wanted to get to know Lucy, did you even stop to consider how I felt on the matter and more importantly how Lucy felt. I may not know Lucy very well but I can tell from what Mira-nee has told me that she doesn't like to trouble people with her own selfish emotions, especially her FRIENDS!" Lisanna was beyond angry at this point, she was furious. "And you let him do this, Gray, Erza, did you just sit there and let him do this," Lisanna paused to send said pair a death glare, that sent the two bowing their heads in shame. "I am very disappointed in you," Lisanna looks around the guild as if she is looking for someone in particular.

"Are you looking for someone, Lisanna?" Natsu asked cautiously.

"Yes, accually I'm looking for my real best friend Natsu who would never act like the person standing in front of me," Lisanna waves a hand at Natsu in disgust.

Natsu was about to reply and reach for Lisanna's wrist when a very loud and slightly high pitched voice interrupted him, causing him and the other slayers to wince.

"Fairy Tail's Master Makarov," said the voice with a bell jingling in the background. The guild members looked up to see a violet exceed with its patterned wings spread wide. The small cat-like creature glided down to Master Makarov. "You are Master Makarov I presume."

"Yes that is correct, is there something I can help you with," Master asked the violet cat.

"Uh huh, I have a letter here from Lu-chan," the cat dipped down and set the letter in front of Master.

"From Lucy," the cat nodded, "and you are?"

"Oh my, where are my manners," the cat landed and dusted off her white pleated skirt. "My name is Rhiannon, better known as Rina, I'm a phoenix exceed, and one of Lucy's good friends," Rina folded her hands in front of her and did a small bow.

"So in other words you know where Lucy is!" Natsu said, recovering from his gloom for a moment. He pounced forward in an attempt to catch the cat but the cat disappeared into thin air. "Hey where did you go?"

Rina was hovering above Master the bell on her tail ringing as she moved it up and down. Master enlarged his arm and slammed it on top of Natsu, holding him in place.

"You will stay put," Master said before turning to Rina, "thank you for delivering the letter, may I ask who it is for specifically."

"Lu-chan said it was for her good friends, Master Makarov, and the exceeds with the exeption of Happy."

"I see, thank you, and that teleportation magic you preformed was very nice, and thank you once again for bringing the letter to us."

"Your welcome, now if you don't mind I'll be on my way now," Rina disappeared in a soft flash of light

"Alright, I want to see Levy, Wendy, Juvia, Charle, Gajeel, and Pantherlily in my office now." Master lifted his fist off of Natsu and shrunk it down to size as he began to walk up to his office with Lucy's friends not far behind.

Natsu sat up and began to pout. Everyone in Fairy Tail were thinking the same thing. _What just happened?_

* * *

**Yeah I know that there was no Lucy in this chapter but did you really want to wait another week for the chapter to come out . . .**

**I didn't think so, at the beginning I added some Japanese characters, they read nakama and mean comrade, teammate, or friend in english**

**Also if you noticed I added Rina's full name Rhiannon in this, Flora's full name is Florincia will come up later or maybe not at all so I will give it to you now**

**The next chapter will most likely come out around the same time and hopefully be the same length**

**talk to y'all next weekend!**

**Hope y'all liked it**


	5. Chapter 5

******Hi guys sorry that i didn't put this up earlier today, I git really busy**

**this chapter was really fun to write but ended up being a little short because I ended up with a lot of homework during the week**

**I hope you like it and I'll shut up now so y'all can read**

**Chapter 5: Let the Training Begin**

~Avalon, Lucy's PoV~

CRASH!

"Owwww, that hurt," I whispered as I rubbed the back of my head. I had fallen from the rock for the umpteenth time while meditating. It seems that everytime I lose my consentration even for the slightest bit, I end up falling.

"You fell again~~," Rina said in a sing song voice.

"Yes, but that's a new record for her time though," Aria said opening and jumping down from her place on the waterfall's ledge.

"How long did I stay up this time?" I ask curious as to my improvement.

"Nearly an hour," she replied putting out a hand to help me up, "your magic capacity has gone up and your senses are improving too. In other words, you're progressing a lot faster than a normal student. You'll probably be ready for combat training in about six months, a normal student would do two years of magic capacity training and sense training."

"Why for so long?" I ask confusedly, why would you do this sort of training for so long.

"Because the more you train in those catagorys the easier it will be to learn many different types of magic, after all the normal human can only master one or two different magics. However we learn many types of magic, so to make it easier for the part of us that is human we train in magic capacity. As for sense training we do that we can learn types of slayer magic other than dragon slaying, like wolf, fairy, and demon."

"Oh, I get it," I reply, I starting to get why Aria was so strict about not starting combat training until I was ready. "So what are we doing next today?"

"Well it's already dinnertime so go and get out of those wet clothes," Aria instructed raising an eyebrow as she watched me ring out my sleeves.

I hurried back to my room with Rina flying above my head. I run myself through the shower and put on my shrine priestess outfit on, tying back my waist length hair in a high ponytail. After dinner I head back to my room and sit down to write a letter to my friend Levy in Fairy Tail.

_Dear Levy,_

_ It's hard to believe that I've been here for four months, time sure flies. I've improved a lot over the time that I've spent here, but Aria told me that we'll be taking it easy soon so that I don't stress myself. I've been letting my hair grow out so it's to my waist now. Rina says that my hair has gotten darker in color but I can't really tell. I've been slowly getting to know the people who live here. In fact tomorrow I'm going to go with Aria to survey parts of the city that I haven't seen yet. As far as the answer to Lisanna's question, I guess you could say that my love for Natsu has waned but it's still there, I just haven't decided if I going to forgive him yet. Tell Juvia that she should stop watching Gray and ask him out, tell Wendy good luck with Romeo and tell both of them that I look forward to seeing two lovely couples when I get back. Also don't forget that I'm cheering for you and Gajeel on the side lines. Give Master my best regards._

_ Love, your best friend, Lucy._

_Might as well rest tomorrow's training. _ I change into my pjs and turn off the lights. I move Rina over so I can lie down.

"Good night Rina, see you in the morning."

* * *

~Fairy Tail, General PoV~

Levy was sitting at her usual place reading her weekly letter from Lucy that had been dropped her dorm room window. She smiled to herself and used the letter to cover it.

"What are you smiling about Levy," Wendy walked over to where Levy was seated.

"Lucy sent me a letter," Levy replied, Wendy leaned in to look over Levy's shoulder. "She has a message for you too."

Wendy read the letter only to turn the color of Erza's hair. She put up her hands over her face to hide the blush, Levy giggled.

"Let's show it to Juvia next," Levy suggested as Wendy brought her hands away from her face. The pair ran off to talk with the poor unsuspecting girl. Over the course of the last four months Lucy's friends had grown farther apart from Team Natsu as Team Natsu tried to forget Lucy and all of their memories together.

* * *

~Time skip 1 month, Avalon, General PoV~

"That's enough for now, you can come down now Lucy," Aria called from the river bank. Lucy hopped down from her position on the rock.

"I finally didn't fall from the rock," Lucy said excitedly.

"I can still remember the first time you tried that,'' Aria exclaims.

"It was pathetic!" Rina sang enthusiastically, flying over to land on Lucy's head.

"Pathetic . . ." Flora said with a straight face before giggling.

"Yeah I know that is true but Must you be so Blunt about it," Lucy says tipping her head to let the exceed fall into her hands.

~Flashback~

"SO when does training start and what are we doing?" Lucy asks enthusiastically.

"Right now with meditation of course," Rina exclaimed as-a-matter-a-factly, Flora was sleeping soundly in Aria's arms.

"What! Why are we doing that," Lucy said disappointedly.

"Why so disappointed, meditating helps you concentrate and enlarge your magic capacity," Aria said turning around to face Lucy and walk backwards.

"But all you're doing is sitting cross-legged trying to keep your . . . head . . . straight," Lucy's argument trailed off when she saw the evil smirk and dark aura surrounding Aria.

"Don't go looking down on my training," Aria said evilly, "you might get . . . hurt." Her statement sent a shiver down Lucy's spine but Aria then turned around. "Now let's get moving, Yeah!" she says with a childish enthusiasm, her aura gone as if it wasn't there. Lucy sweat dropped.

"Mood swing much?" Lucy mumbled to herself.

"You say something Lucy," Aria asked, Lucy shook her head quickly. "Ok! We're here." Aria pushed open the stone door.

The four were standing in a room with no roof. There way greenery everywhere, trees with leaves of nearly every shade of leaf green, fruit of all kinds on trees and bushes, and flowers in every colr imaginable. But funning through the center was a river with a relatively small waterfall on one end and the river entering a canal on the other. The waterfall had two boulders under the plummeting water. Even with the roar of the water you could hear the songs of . . . strange . . . birds? Lucy's gaze eventually fell on the boulders that had been deployed in such a way that someone could sit on it.

"Wait a minute, you don't mean that I have to meditate from atop those boulders do you?" Lucy asked; sweat dropping when she saw the toothy grin on Rina's face and the nodding head of Aria. _You have got to be kidding me. _After a few seconds of standing there and a few minutes of convincing, Lucy, over the roar of the water, got up on the rock. She sat down, closed her eyes, and . . . promptly, fell off. Landing on her head and successfully knocking herself out for a good five minutes before getting up and trying again. This continued until Lucy could stay up on the rock, without falling, for a half an hour, this took about a hundred tries and about . . . well . . . the whole day. By the end of the training session Aria, Rina, and surprisingly Flora, had all had their fair share of . . . rolling on the ground . . . laughing their heads off . . . and they all successfully, Lucy included, made their throats sore.

~Flashback end~

"BWAHAHAHAhahahahaha! Just . . . remembering it . . . makes me . . . laugh hysterically," Aria said attempting to calm her own laughter. "I do believe that was the first time that I had seen Florincia laugh so hard she rolled on the ground."

"Flora never laughs that hard," Rina said suppressing her laughter to giggles.

"Alright, enough of this," Aria said straightening her posture out. "I have a meeting with the councils today regarding our . . . entrance , well you know what I mean. So you are free for the rest of the evening. I'll see you at dinner, I have to go get 'ready,'" Aria growned, exaggerating the quotation marks with her hands.

"Is it really that bad," Lucy inquires leaning against a tree.

"No, I'm exaggerating but today it's going to be extra tiring because All of the councils, ALL four of them, are meeting. Being the princess and sole monarch of the kingdom is not that easy. Well see you later Lucy," Aria ran off and left Rina and Lucy to their own devices, taking Flora with her.

Lucy and Rina spent the rest of the day walking around the city and talking with other outsider trainees that she had gotten to know. As the sun began to set the pair returned to the dojo for dinner. When they reached the dining hall they saw Flora sleeping on Aria's lap while she rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Did something bad happen at the meeting?" Rina asked flying from Lucy's head to the table.

"No no, it was just tiring because the process of completing the plan and its back-ups took longer than I thought it would. And then after that the elders brought up a matter that I would rather not talk about in these times.

Aria explained how the meeting was carried out as they ate. She also described each of the councils and their members.

The councils and Aria had put together a plan to enter the 'world' again by helping the guilds bet rid of a certain problem.

As far as describing the councils, there are a total of four councils known as the Council of Representatives, the Council of Teachers, the Council of Nobles, and the Council of Elders. The first council is made up of elected officials that the people elected, and their job is to represent the people's voice in the creating of laws. While the second is made up of the teachers, and they make decisions on anything to do with the teaching of our people. The third is made up of the leaders of the noble houses and they work with the representatives to create new laws. The last one is made up of the elders and they act as judges, making sure that the laws are just and to help the monarch to pass punishment on those who disobey the law. And the last person in the government, with the most power is the monarch who has the power to pass or not pass laws and to enforce the laws.

That was about all that Aria explained because by that point they were both done eating and both very tired.

"That sounds rough," Lucy concluded, finishing her meal.

"Well I'm going to go to bed early today so I'll see you in the morning," Aria picked up flora and headed to her room.

One thought was running through Lucy's head at this point. _I may have been a lady of high status before but I never would have imagined that being royalty would be that . . . stressful. _

* * *

__**Once again i will be updating next week end so look forward to it**

**I also want to thank all of you peps who have reveiwed**

**and remember if you think of ways that i can improve in the chapters than please tell me because some of these chapters will be rewritten eventually when I need to add story elements and stuff**

**So i hope that you liked it and I can't wait to hear your thought on the chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys I am so sorry that this didn't come out on sunday**

**i wasn't where i needed to be on sunday and then on monday i had C.R.T. band rehearsal and today tuesday I had robotics**

**so I apologize for the late update**

***IMPORTANT Must Read***

***I will not be updating as fast until after spring break so I apologize ahead of time if i can't get chapter 8 out before I leave for costa rica***

**this chapter ended up being longer than anticipated but I hope you guys like it**

**I'll shup up now so Y'all can read**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Bundles of Enthusiasm**

"Sakura, Ryuu!" You can come down now!" Aria yelled to the pair of four year olds that were attempting to meditate. Lucy could hardly believe that it had already been five years since she had left Fairy Tail. The frequency of her letters to Levy had gone from every week to every other month, Lucy felt a little bad about this but she had been so busy.

The two children ran over to their mother and jumped up to sit next to her, the girl on the left and the boy on the right.

"Mommy did you see?" The pink haired girl asked Lucy, if she hadn't been sitting down Lucy figured she would be bouncing off the walls.

"Yes dear, both of you are doing quite well," Lucy smiled and pulled both kids into a hug.

The girl, Sakura Feather Heartfilia had long silky rose pink hair. It was pulled back into several braids that formed a ponytail, there were lengths of yarn and thread of different colors pulled with each braid, and she had a cute feather ornament next to her left ear. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of chocolate brown, and she had an icy blue Phoenix feather necklace. If it wasn't for the pink hair she would have looked identical to her mother, a carbon copy. The girl's outfit consisted of a quater-length-sleeve, white feather design shirt and a silver cape let with pink ruffles. She also had a knee length light pink skirt with thin silver knee socks and black sandal flats.

The boy, Ryuu Scale Heartfilia, had short spiky, untamable blonde hair, the same color as his mother's. His hair was washed but not combed, gray colored eyes, and he had a dark red dragon scale scarf around his neck. With the exception of the blonde hair he looked exactly like father, Natsu. He wears a black long sleeve shirt with dragon and flame design, and tan color pants with brown sandals.

Aria walks over to the family. "They're doing great, they learn very fast." Lucy was looking at what Aria was wearing, she was in her training get up. This consisted of a navy non-sleeve shirt and knee leggings, light blue scarf, and blue sandals (see the profile pic for details). "By the way Lucy did you pack everything you need."

"Yes, I got all our things together last night," Lucy paused before adding quietly, "so we're finally returning."

"You still worried?" Rina asked making Lucy tense in surprise. The violet exceed and Flora were followed by a baby phoenix and baby dragon.

"Hi Yue," Sakura greeted the phoenix, who flew over to land an the girl's shoulder. The bird folded it red, orange, and yellow colored wings and nudged Sakura's cheek.

"Blaze," Ryuu called to the dragon holding out his hand. The dragon trotted over and curled up next to the boy, it's silver and gray scales.

"Go get your belonging and bring them here while I collect a few things before we depart," Aria instructed Lucy before heading out of the room with Flora.

"The four of you can play here while mama goes and gets a few things from the house," Lucy stands and turns to ruff her kids hair, "be good ok." With that Lucy leaves the room and hurries through the halls to her room. Closing the door behind herself Lucy equips her shrine outfit. The bottom is a red knee length skirt with white leggings and silver flats. The top is a white non-sleeve shirt with red and gold embroidery, with separate white sleeves attaching tightly above her elbow with a red ribbon woven through to hold it in place. The sleeves flair out to past her wrist with red ribbon sewn on the cuff (a little like the main character in touhou). Lucy ties her now golden blonde hair into a braid. After that Lucy grabs four cloaks; black, navy, white, and gold, she drapes them over her arm. Lastly she picks up a set of keys, attaching them to a hook on her skirt and leaves the room. When Lucy reaches the waterfall courtyard Aria was already there.

"So we ready," Lucy asked her children as she handed the white cloak to Sakura, black to Ryuu, navy to Aria, and put on the gold herself.

"Yes mama," the twins replied together, Sakura ran to take her mother's hand.

"Being a little clingy aren't we salmon," Ryuu teased folding his arms across his chest.

"Oh shut up Blondie!" Sakura says indignantly and stomps her foot childishly.

"Stop Fighting! Both of you, and Before you start Pointing fingers, We're Leaving!" Lucy nearly shouted, a dark aura surrounding her.

"Yes mother . . . " they said nervously.

"But wait . . . If we're leaving . . . Does that mean we get to go to Fairy Tail!" Sakura ends her statement with enthusiasm.

"Yes dear, we're going to . . . Fairy Tail . . . " Lucy trails off.

"Let's go before you chicken out Lucy," Aria says looking sympathetically at Lucy. Sakura and Ryuu poked at their mother worriedly.

"Don't worry mama if they hurt you again we'll beat them up for you, ok?" Ryuu said to his mother trying to be brave. Ryuu may have been dense like his father but he wasn't the kind of boy to ignore his own mother's distress.

"Thank you Ryuu, lets get going," Lucy pulled up the boy's hood, Sakura's and her own, Lucy guided the twins over to the magic circle and nodded to Aria, who nodded back. Aria activated it and the circle glowed, the group disappeared in a flash.

* * *

Lucy opened her eyes to see Magnolia towering below. _So we're finally here._

"All we can do is hope that Team Natsu won't be there right now, correct?" Aria asked laying a hand on her shoulder. "Try sensing them from here, think of it as a test."

Lucy closed her eyes and concentrated, while she did this Aria moved Sakura and Ryuu out of the way so they could watch from a safe distance. Lucy spread her senses of hearing and sight, opening her eyes to focus her magic into her eyes and ears. She used her now heightened senses to search the city. After a minute or two of searching around she had found every member of Fairy Tail that was within the city.

"The only people at the guild are a few of my friends and Master Makarov, everyone else is either in town shopping or not within the city limits," Lucy stated blinking before letting her magic flow return to normal, she turned to look at Aria.

"So shall we teleport there then," Aria said as we formed another circle. This time Lucy did it, teleporting them in front of the guild, Lucy took Sakura's hand in her left and Ryuu's in her right and together they kicked open the guild's door. Lucy had said that she would stay off to the side for awhile and let Aria do the talking, but what Lucy didn't get was why Aria had wanted to wear a cloak. After all no one in Fairy Tail knew her but at the moment that was beside the point. As Lucy had predicted, Levy, Wendy, Gajeel, Lisanna, and the exceeds (minus Happy, no Juvia either) were sitting at the tables. The cloaks they were wearing masked their scent so the dragon slayers wouldn't know who they were. Lucy and the twins followed Aria as she walked up to the group.

"Hello," Aria greeted, announcing their presence, "may I ask where the master of this guild is right now, we would like to join this guild."

"He's in his office on the second floor," Levy was the one who answered. Gajeel and Wendy eyed the group suspiciously and Gajeel stood to block their way.

"Show is who you are first, then we might let you pass," Gajeel retorted, Levy shot him a look of confusion.

"Oh, how hurtful do you not recognize an old friend Gajeel, I may have left five years ago but I remember sending letters. Well I guess they weren't for you specifically," Lucy stepped forward and ran a finger along her braid that emerged from her hood.

"It couldn't be . . ." Charle gasped.

Lucy pulled her hood down to reveal herself.

"Lu-chan!" Levy threw her arms around Lucy.

"Why you wearing cloaks BunnyGirl, it messes with our senses," Gajeel complained, but Lucy could tell he was happy that Levy had friend back. Lucy took in Levy and Gajeel's scents, they were mingled, she put the pieces together and smiled mischievously at Levy.

"It seems that the two of you have some explaining to do~~" Lucy sang, Levy's face turned scarlet. "But we'll have to do that later, can you look after these two while Aria and I go talk with Master. This here is Sakura and this is Ryuu." Lucy gave them a tap on their packs so they stepped forward.

"My name is Sakura Feather Heartfilia, it very nice to meet you," Sakura introduced herself with a slight bow, letting her hood fall off.

"Ryuu Scale Heartfilia," Ryuu stated nonchalantly taking his hood off as well.

"They're so . . . Adorable!" Wendy and Levy cried, Levy impulsively hugged the twins.

"Be good you two, shall we go Aria," Lucy turned to Aria who had already taken off her hand. Aria nodded and followed Lucy to the Master's office. Lucy knocked and opened the door when she heard him grunt in response.

Aria closed the door and Lucy looked at the short man I front of her.

"Master I would like to join Fairy Tail once again and I brought a friend along," Lucy smiled at Master who had tears in his eyes. "I'm home."

"Welcome home my child," Master said, Lucy watched him brush the tears from his eyes. Master turned his attention to Aria who was standing behind Lucy.

"This is my teacher and friend Aria, she would also like to join Fairy Tail."

"My name is Ariana Crescent, Lucy has told me much about you and your guild, third master of Fairy Tail Makarov."

"You do know quite a lot, Lucy you want the mark in the same place?" Lucy nods and holds out her hand.

Master stamps her hand and a gold symbol line with silver appeared.

Master looked at it for a moment before turning to Aria, "and you?"

"Right shoulder please," Aria replied, her mark was green and violet with silver lining.

". . . This is the first time I've seen the marks be different colors . . ." Master trailed off. "If there is something else you would like to ask right."

"Yes, I didn't put my apartment on hold so could we get two rooms at Fairy Hills for Aria, my kids, and I," Lucy asked.

"I don't see the problem, so the four of you will be living together and-"

"Ryuu is a boy, will that be a problem," Lucy asked nervously.

"No he is still a child and besides he can spend the day at the guild," Master said calmly. The group began to hear noises from the other side of the door. "I'll show you to the dorm."

"When is Team Natsu due back?" Lucy asked fiddle with her cloak. Master sighed, extended his hand and laid it on her shoulder.

"Today dear, they seem to be running late."

"Let's go put our stuff in the dorm and then, we can watch them from the second floor," Aria reassured Lucy as they stepped out of the office and sneaked out the back door.

* * *

As soon as Lucy and Aria had disappeared with the little man, Ryuu stomach grumbled.

"So loud mouth's going to be a fire tongued glutton now huhhh~~" Sakura teased her twin brother, though on the inside she was hungry too.

"Oh Shut up salmon head, it won't be too much longer before you grumble," Ryuu countered indignantly.

"It isn't salmon colored its pink you blind idiot," Sakura growled angrily.

"You do realize you're wearing a cloak so I can any assumption I want," Ryuu folded his arms across his small chest.

"Fine be that way," Sakura said throwing her cloak to the side, revealing her long braided pink hair. Even though Sakura had pulled her hood back the audience hadn't been able to see her hair well until now. The gasps of their audience snapped Sakura out of the fight with her brother. "Could we please have something to eat, we're a little hungry right now," Sakura bowed politely.

"Spicy would be nice," Ryuu added, Sakura glared at him and his stupidity.

"Don't be rude spice jar," Sakura glared daggers at him and muttered 'idiot' as she walked over to a table to sit down.

"Oh they're so cute when they argue~~~. I'll go get you something from the kitchen," Levy sang dreamily, and turned to the kitchen.

"We are NOT!" The twins shout in unison.

"Adorable !" Levy fawned over the children who followed her to the bar. Wendy and Charle sweat dropped at their friend.

After a few minutes of the two going back and forth, Sakura saw Wendy join Levy in the kitchen to help with the food. She took no notice and continued to bicker with her _idiot_ brother. When the two girl emerged from the kitchen the twins immediately stopped fighting and jumped up onto the stools. As she ate Sakura could see her mother's friends looking at them critically, she figure they were pondering the fact that they were twins and yet looked nothing alike. Ryuu looked exactly like Natsu except his blonde hair and Sakura was a carbon copy of her mother except for her pink hair.

Sakura heard a loud crash, well more like a boom but close enough. Sakura looked up in time to see someone kick open the guild doors.

"We're back you guys," a white haired lady called out into the building.

"Welcome back did you get everything that you needed Mira, Lisanna, Cana" Wendy asked Mira walking over to the girl and what looked to Sakura as her siblings. The ladies that Wendy called Cana and Lisanna looked over to see Sakura and Ryuu. Sakura could see their eyes widen when they saw her and her brother, both girls gasped in shock. Ryuu had heard the commotion despite his dense brain and turned to look in the direction of the guild door. The two hopped off their stools and walked over to the new group of fascinating people who just walked in, or at least Sakura thought they were fascinating. Sakura watched the guild turn their gazes to look at her and her brother.

"Ehhhh!" the guild yelled, this caused Sakura to cover her sensitive ears, the other slayers did the same.

"Who might these adorable children be?" Mira asked.

"I don't think we need to ask who their parents are, just look at them," Cana said whistling.

The guild members took another good look at the twins. Sakura noticed some of the members catch on but not all of them had, she suspected that not all of them knew her mother. Sakura cautiously removed her hands from her ears and looked at the guild in curiosity.

"But that means . . ." Lisanna trailed off looking at Levy and Wendy, who nodded in response. "Lucy's Back!" Lisanna cheered, Sakura covered her ears as yet another uproar rose among the guild.

"Auntie Levy, Auntie Wendy, why do mommy's friends have to be so loud," Sakura whined in a cute manner, Ryuu nervously nodding his head, though still covering his ears.

"ADORABLE!" nearly all the girls cried (except Wendy, Sakura, and Charle).

Sakura sweat dropped and let out an annoyed sigh, running a hand through Yue's feathers, whom everyone seemed to be ignoring.

"Do you think they're annoying to Yue?" She asked the baby bird that had been woken by the commotion. Yue gave a weak nod and sleepily yawned, closing her eyes to, once again, fall asleep. However it was short lived as two doors opened, the back letting in two cloaked figures and a little man. And the front, kicked open rather loudly and forcefully by a pair of pink-haired and raven-haired idiots.

"WE'RE Back!" Natsu and Gray shout, about to turn and fight but Sakura interrupted them by letting out a squeal. Well a squeal followed by a groan.

"Ohhh! You guys must be Team Natsu," Sakura squealed, running up to the idiots followed closely by her brother. Team Natsu was about to ask who the energetic kids were but Sakura once again interrupted. "Don't tell us who you are, we want to guess, we'll with you and the blue thing," Sakura moved her finger to point at the two who were blinking in surprise.

"He has the same hair as you salmon head," Ryuu smirked at his sister.

"It's PINK!" she shouted angrily, "back to the point."

"He's the one with the blue cat," Ryuu said dropping the _other_ matter for the more interesting one, "that makes him the idiot, right?"

"Yes, the dense idiot Natsu and the blue exceed Happy, he looks a lot like Rina and Flora except he's a boy and blue," Sakura says almost boredly.

"Hey!" Natsu protested. And rightly so after all a four-year-old had just insulted.

"Mama says you're a dense idiot, so there for you are one," Sakura quickly brushes him off, she moved to Gray. Erza and Juvia had joined the pair to watch the two kids make quick work of an argument.

Sakura and Ryuu paused, looked Gray up and down, he had just . . . yes ha had, their eyes did not deceive them . . . he had . . . striped.

"This bastard's . . ." Sakura muttered aloud, this made a lot of guild members question who she learned such words from 'most definitely not Lucy.

". . . The stripper," Ryuu finished.

"And has a cold aura so he's an ice mage, which means," Sakura had an evil smirk plastered to her face as she looked at Gray. Sakura saw the man she thought to be Gray shiver under her gaze.

"That he's Gray," Ryuu gave his signature goofy grin when he saw the indication that he was right.

Anyone who had not figured out who their father now knew exactly who it was, after all there was only one person that they knew who could give such a grin. Sakura and Ryuu ignored the gasps and turned to Juvia next.

"Blue hair . . ." Ryuu started. Juvia had yet to turn her full attention to the twins because she was too busy fawning over Gray, well at least that's what it looked like to Sakura.

"Fawning over the stripper, and paying no attention to us," Sakura continued, watching as the blue-haired lady turned to look at them.

"If she's fawning over him, does that mean she likes him?" Ryuu was half asking half stating the obvious.

"Well yeah, so that means she's Auntie Juvia!" Sakura exclaimed excitedly. Juvia looked back and forth between the two kids blinking, turning red when she noticed what they had just said. Though the twins had already turned to their next target.

"Scarlet hair . . ."

"Armor . . ."

"So she's Erza, I think?" Sakura asked confusedly.

"A strange aura . . . but . . ." Ryuu questioned.

"Mommy said it would be strong, but . . ." Sakura trailed off.

"It's nothing compared to Aria and mama's" Ryuu cuts himself off and turns to the approaching figure of his mother.

Natsu stares at the figure that had appeared in front of him. The figure leaned down and set a hand on the children's heads. Natsu heard the figure speak softly and sweetly, "now don't be rude to her." Natsu felt his blood freeze at the sound of the voice and his eyes went wide. The voice was all to familiar, the voice that he had not heard in such a long time . . . Lucy.

* * *

**Alright you guys that is it for now I hope you liked it and if you didn't see the message at the top here it is again**

***I will not be updating as fast until after spring break so I apologize ahead of time if i can't get chapter 8 out before I leave for costa rica***

**If you have any questions, suggestions, are edits you can shot me a PM or review **

**See y'all next time**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi my readers it has been a week since i posted, if you want to know when i will post next check the bottom when your done reading**

**Also I have a poll on my profile that I would like my loyal readers to take part in**

**If you don't want to do it then don't **

**the poll has to do with who I will ship my OC, Aria, with in the future**

**I'll shut up so y'all can read**

* * *

Chapter 7: A Force to be Reckoned with

Lucy, that was the single thought that went through the minds of all the guild members. But let's take a few steps back

. . .

Lucy and Aria walked into the guild's back door after getting things settled at Fairy Hills. Lucy froze at the sight before her, Team Natsu had just walked in and neither of her children were wearing their cloaks. _It was a good thing that I talked to Cancer about changing their scent temporarily,_ Lucy sighed.

Lucy, Aria, and Master watched from the second floor as Sakura and Ryuu guessed which member of Team Natsu was which. However Lucy sensed a large amount of magic pressure that could only be Gildarts, move into her range of senses.

Lucy glanced over at Aria and Master and connected to them telepathically. _Gildarts is coming, I'm going to collect my kids before things start getting out of hand, Aria you should be careful, if he senses your magical pressure chances are he'll challenge you to a fight. And we both know that that would not end well. _Master nodded in agreement, seeing as he was insightful and probably knew about how powerful Aria was, Lucy did not question why he agreed.

Lucy felt Aria place another veil on her magic and follow her down the steps unnoticed. Lucy pulled up the hood of her cloak and covered her presence. She weaved past the guild members, noticing that Aria had stopped at the foot of the stairs. Lucy heard the voices of her children and determined that they were asking Erza why her aura wasn't as strong as their mother's. When Lucy reached her children, they had already noticed her approach, she leaned down and laid a hand on their heads.

"Now don't be rude to her," Lucy said sweetly, ruffling the hair of her twins. Lucy felt the gaze of people from all directions. She stood up straight to face Team Natsu and let her hood fall back.

"Lucy . . ." the older guild members begin to murmur.

"Sorry mama, but you always said that your former guild member Erza had a strong aura when she was mad, but it feels nothing like yours," Sakura answered her mother as she ignored the murmurs of those around her. She dumbfounded the guild when she called Lucy 'mama.'

"Lucy!" Happy cried, pouncing on Lucy only to be followed by Erza, who still had her armor on. Lucy, luckily, saw this coming and used her magic to soften the 'loving hug' of her old friend.

"Don't ever leave like that again or I swear I'll hunt you to the ends of the earthland," Erza sobbed, and much to Lucy's surprise Erza held her firmly yet softly, as if she was afraid Lucy would run away. Lucy could feel that Happy was now happily rubbing up against her neck. The guild members that Lucy suspected joined in the last few years seemed taken aback that the great and almighty Titania was crying, no sobbing over the return of a girl that they did not know.

"You stole the words from my mouth Erza," Gray protested, ruffling Lucy's hair. Natsu looked at Lucy in shock before speaking up.

"Welcome back Lucy, it's good to have you back," Natsu said joining the group hug. Lucy looked at her former friends as they broke from the hug.

"I know you guys want to talk, but I don't think now is a good time," Lucy says nodding to indicate something outside. The moment she did so, loud bells began to go off and the earth began to shake. Lucy noticed that the newer members were panicking while the others were snapped out of their trance. Master quickly explained what was going on but Lucy ignored him. She was waiting for said figure to appear at the door. By the time Master had finished his explanation Gildarts was entering the guild.

"Didn't take you as long to get here as usual, were you in a hurry Gildarts? I hope you pay back the people whose houses you destroyed," Lucy stated raising an eyebrow at the tall man. Gildarts narrowed his eyes, shifting his gaze between Lucy and Aria.

"Your name is Lucy, right? I was in a hurry because a sensed an oddly strong presence in the guild. But how did you know that I destroyed a few houses? If I remember correctly you were nothing like this five years ago," Gildarts commented. Though it was an odd comment, it did tell Lucy that he had not been in the guild in a long time though.

"I sensed your magical pressure enter the city and spike several times. Plus your magic is loud, thus I could hear when and where the destruction occurred. As to your comment neither you nor I have set foot in this guild in the last five years," Lucy answered, giving her reasoning for knowing of his power. "I am surprised that you remember me though, I wasn't very memorable back then."

"I have a habit of remembering these things, but right now what I 'm interested in is the girl in blue behind you," Gildarts said turning his attention to Aria who was standing next to Master. She had been ignored in the same manner as Yue, Blaze, Flora, and Rina (I didn't forget). "My name is Gildarts, I like your aura, and I challenge you to a fight."

"Hey, fight me first!" Natsu exclaimed, causing Lucy to sweat drop.

Aria blinked before bursting out laughing, this caused her cloak to come undone and fall to the floor. "The name's Ariana and it's nice to meet you too," Aria replied sarcasticly, "but I don't think that fighting would be a good idea, 1 because I have no interest in killing you, and 2 I have no desire to destroy the guild building."

"Why so sure that you'll win, from what I sense, your magic is only slightly higher than mine," Gildarts inquired. Aria sighed; Lucy thought it was probably at his arrogance. Lucy felt her release two of her magic veils and looked up to see Gildarts' expression. Gildarts' eyes had gone wide with shock and his mouth was agape. Though he was not the only , pretty much everyone in the guild was the same even Master, who was muttering "Should have known Lucy's teacher would be stronger then Lucy."

"You see? If we were to fight not only am I higher in magic pressure but in experience as well," Aria said shaking her head. "I have no intention of losing but at the same time I don't want to destroy anything. However Gildarts once you can defeat Lucy without destroying anything I'll consider it, Natsu once you can beat Sakura and Ryuu maybe Lucy will consider fighting you."

_Don't you think you're setting your expectations a little high? We both not that if they get serious that neither of them will be able to beat my kids let alone me, _Lucy told Aria telepathically.

_That may be true but the kids would have fun and I guess you could say it's a test of sorts, _Aria replied back, her tone dripping with amusement. Sakura and Ryuu, having not heard the conversation, were giving the puppy eyes to their mother.

Lucy let out a sigh of defeat, "fine," the kids brightened, "but it's going to happen somewhere other than the guild, like Aria said we don't want to destroy the guild. After all I would rather not have to repair anything."

"Yes mama," they agreed.

"Well then let's take it to the back brats," Master yelled, jumping down and letting Natsu kick the door open.

"Mama, can Ryuu and I fight first," Sakura asked her mother excitedly.

"I don't see why not, but don't tell him you-know-what, ok?" Lucy looked the over energetic kids in the eyes. "Also don't forget what Aria and I have told you during training."

"Yes mama we'll be sure to beat the crap out of the bastard, but don't worry, we won't kill him," Ryuu assured his mother, whom was sweat dropping at the . . . poor . . . language and where in the world he learned it.

. . .

_So I'm fighting a pair of kids, Lucy's kids. I had better go easy on them, _Natsu thought. He saw Lucy whisper something to her kids, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't hear what Lucy was saying.

Natsu looked up at the board that recorded the bets. Currently 95% were betting for him and the other 5% for the twins. However that 5% was occupied by all of Lucy's friends, the S-class mages, Lucy, the new comer, and more importantly Master & Gildarts.

This worried him, after all why would both Master and Gildarts, even Erza, bet against him, it really confused him, but seeing as thinking often fried his brain Natsu decided to stop. He would leave trivial matters aside and concentrate on the battle, after all, how hard could beating a pair of kids be.

The fighters took their positions and Mira, the referee, stepped up to oversee the match.

"Ready . . . FIGHT!" Mira yelled, the moment she did so the two kids took off speeding towards Natsu. Before he knew what happened, the girl, was in front of him and the boy behind him. An emence magic pressure surrounded him and Natsu let hid reflexes kick in. Natsu swung his arm in to hit the pressure in front of him. He lit his hand on fire in the process, but only to have it absorbed by whomever was behind him. An important thought ran through Natsu's head at this point, _I'm going to lose if I don't do something._

. . .

Sakura could see that the man had switched to his instincts, and that was going to make, this fight all the more complicated. After all as Aria always said, "a cornered mage fights blind, but don't forget that a cornered cat becomes a lion. What the phrase means is that if you back a mage into a corner their movement will become reckless and predictable. However, if you push too far and aren't prepared, you will lose the upper hand and possibly the battle.

_Ryuu I'm going to let loose, I'd rather be prepared when this cat turns feral,_ Sakura sent a telepathic message to her brother. She leapt back out of the reach of Natsu's flames; Sakura chanted a spell, letting her muscles relax, and her hair begins to glow. Even though the hair is held back by braids, the glow makes it appear as if her head is on fire and her hair ornaments of thread, yarn, and beads only fed the flames. The magic pressure surrounding the four-year-old rose impossible levels as her brother backed away so not to be caught in the crossfire. Sakura launches herself at her confused opponent.

"Wing attack of the fire phoenix!" she cries out as she lets loose her flames. She felt the flames swerve as Natsu attempted to absorb them. However, Sakura knew it was in vain; after all, the flames of a phoenix are not only, but also an extension of the user.

Sakura used the attack to throw Natsu towards her brother, but apparently she missed and . . . threw him into . . . a wall, very hard. Sakura's eyes widened when she saw that she hit the side of the guild.

"AHhh!" Natsu yelled in surprise and pain.

"Opps . . . Mommy, I missed, is the wall ok?" Sakura asked worriedly, turning to look at her mother with pleading eyes. The fiery glow of Sakura began to fade as Sakura had a mini panic attack. Sakura could see her brother rolling on the ground trying to contain his laughter

"No Sakura the wall will be fine I can fix it after my battle so don't worry about it," Lucy said kindly, Sakura looked at the ground, shameful that she could not fix the wall herself.

"Ah . . . the winners are Sakura and Ryuu Heartfilia," Mira hesitantly reported.

Sakura feels a hand on her shoulder and looks up to see her brother, he seemed to be holding back laughter.

"Is that really the first thing you notice," Ryuu asked, the whole guild sweat dropping at the clueless child. "And why so down we won, we beat HIM."

"Huh?" Sakura coked her head feeling question marks appear above her head. "What beat who?"

"Natsu," Ryuu let out a sigh and sweat dropped, "did you really forget that you just punched a hole in his face."

"But the fight is still going on, there's no way that he would fall after such a weak, pathetic, halfhearted attack with no power behind it. Even my punch was weak, I was just changing the direction of his attack so would fly over to you."

Ryuu put his hands on her shoulders and turned her to look at the unconscious form of Natsu. Sakura gasped and went silent blinking for a few seconds.

"Is really so weak to fall under something that weak?" Sakura asked, she understood that she had defeated him but how could her dad be so . . . weak . . . it was hard to believe.

"No, Sakura, I think that you're just too strong dear," Sakura looked up at her mother before realizing that since the match was over it was her mom's turn.

"Ok mommy!" Sakura smiles brightly at her mother, "good luck mommy."

. . .

Gildarts stared in amazement as the four-year-old girl and her twin beat the crap out of Natsu. _If the kids are that strongthen just how powerful is their mother. I don't sense very much power from her, but Master gave permission for the fight so I guess I'll just have to trust him._

"Hey, Gildarts, don't hurt the girl, we only just got her back," Gray yells from the stands. Gildarts waves him off with an "okay" gesture. He turns to his opponent.

"Lucy," the blue haired mage yelled, "don't you dare hold back or let him win. And take your limiters off!"

_Wait, limiters?" _Gildarts thought, he didn't like the sound of that.

"But if I do that then-" Lucy protested.

"No buts!"Aria yelled back.

Lucy let out a sigh and Gildarts saw her let her cloak fall to the ground, this revealed shrine priestess outfit. She then brought her hand to her ear and ripped something off and threw it to the ground.

At that moment an enormous amount of magic pressure began to surround the blonde. Gildarts could only hope that "HE" didn't get hurt.

_I think I get why Master allowed it now. This girl, she's stronger than the Master. Oh great, I'm in way over my head._

* * *

**Hello my peps, i hoped that you like the chapter however**

***IMPORTANT NOTICE***

**I will be taking a short break while I get reasy for my trip and the drives ed class that comes after**

**Also as i mentioned at the top I wouls appreciate it if all my readers would part take in the poll that I have up on my profile**

**See y'all in a few weeks!**


End file.
